Reformed Satisfaction
by Cavern of memories
Summary: "You picked a good spot for his final resting place." Yusei eventually heard Jack say. "Yeah Zone M,the final trimuph of Team Satisfaction." Yusei replied sadly. Oneshot. Set after the Dark Signer arc.


**Yu-GI-OH 5D's Reformed Satisfaction  
><strong>

**Disclaimer I do not own YU-GI-OH 5ds. It is all copyrighted to Kauzaki Takashi. **

**A/N This little idea came to me when I was watching the end of the Dark Signers arc on Youtube a few days ago and we all know that Carly, came back so I began to write and type up Yusei, Jack and Crow making a grave for Kiryu and a surprise visitor joins them.  
><strong>

The lone cliff stood on its own. It must've been shaped like that ever since the beginning of time as the very first rays of light were appearing over the horizon. It was almost like a new day was beginning as that to most people that believed in signs, the first light of dawn was a sign of renewal where that the lone figure checked all over the cliff's surface as that Yusei carefully bent down as he began to arrange the first of the stones into place.

]This had to be done. Not only for his sake, but to preserve the memory of someone who had been the older brother he never had. The soft tread of footsteps that belonged to someone who had followed him here, as Yusei turned his head slightly as that he saw who it was he relaxed slightly. Crow stood there lookign awkward shifting his weight from foot to foot and right next to him was Jack. Normally both of them would be bickering, but now both were silent.

"I didn't think that you'd come. And that you talked Jack into coming." Yusei spoke his tone flat and emotionless as Crow and Jack looked at each other which Yusei could already guess their purpose for coming all this way out here which Yusei saw Jack close his eyes slightly as he could tell from the older boy's hunched back and his eyes wandered over the beginning of the make shift grave was all he needed to know.

"Kiryu was the one that brought us together. He was a friend and a leader." Crow said his voice was hoarse. Jack slowly nodded in agreement. The thought of the strong, calm silver haired boy who had stood by them and had protected them, through their days of Team Satisfaction had been there like a beacon to guide them through the darkness of a group of orphans that were struggling to survive through Satellite.

"It's the least we can do for Kiryu. He was the one that brought us together, even when we were lost ourselves he was our savior." Yusei reminded them as he turned back to the task at hand as that Jack and Crow went over to help him as that he looked over at the cliff's edge as that he closed his eyes again where he bit back the foul memories as that he could see Jack looking at him, where behind the purple depths he guessed what Jack was thinking.

"You picked a good spot for his final resting place. Yusei heard Jack Eventually say . "Yeah The zone. The final trimuph of Team Satisfaction." Yusei replied shifting his gaze to look over at Zone M, which indeed had been the final triumph of Team Satisfaction and when Kiryu had done the one thing that Yusei had been unable to return the favour for. He had saved his life, after being thrown of the edge of the building as both Kiryu and Crow had saved him.

_Kiryu. I'm sorry. Both you and I knew what you did was wrong. You took the lives of a Sector security officer. We never left you I hope that you realize that, but no matter what I did I just couldn't save you. I can only hope that your soul rests in peace. _

No he had seen the peace that was overflowing in Kiryu's eyes where they were overflowing with something akin to happiness and peace knowing that he had finally made peace with his friend and had carried out Team Satisfaction's last duel.

"Yusei forgive me for injuring you. You can defeat the rest of the dark signers. I have put my trust in you." Kiryu whispered his hand gently touching the area on Yusei's stomach where he had been impaled, as his eyes closed where his body had faded away to dust as that the wind had come to carry his soul away on the wind.

The last of the stones had been set as that all three teens stood there their heads bowed as Crow came forward his grey eyes downcast as he spoke clearly without a doubt in his mind what he wanted to say.

"Power corrupted your soul, clouding your mind and banishing whatever reason that was left in your soul and that we all tried to protect you, but in the end Sector security saw right through us and that I forgive you for hitting me" Crow said numbly as that he bowed his head again as Jack stepped forward to take his place the wind gently tugging at his hair. The former king of games was willing to admit that he hadn't been close to Kiryu, as both Crow and Yusei had been, but still there had been moments with the young silver haired boy that showed he was willing to follow him as a leader.

'To the trio of orphans that were struggling to survive in this world you were the big brother, leader and protector to the three of us. Together we were able dominate all of the zones of the Duelling gangs to make things easier for us to live in" Jack closed his eyes as the wind played through his hair lifting it slightly as that he was aware of the fact that he knew that when Kiryu changed, both he and Crow had left, due to the sudden change in Kiryu after Crow had been hit by him.

"But my only regret is that we could've tried harder to save you from yourself" Jack said as that he finished what needed to be said as he backed away from the makeshift grave, as that he kept his head bowed. Both of the former team satisfaction members looked at Yusei as he nodded in silence as he knew that it was his turn to speak as that he looked over at the makeshift grave. Yusei wasn't the type for big speeches, but he felt as though it would be befitting of the occasion.

"Kiryu was a friend, leader and the big brother that none of us had. Through him we were able to rid all of the zones of those gangs. We finally succeed in Zone M where Kiryu's final resting place now lies" Yusei closed his eyes again as that he was aware of the truth that he felt scared when Kiryu had changed. He would never forget the look on his face, as Sector security had taken him to the facility where he had suffered torment and he had lost the will to live, after his deck had been taken from him.

"So much hatred had manifested in his soul that he lost sight of the light and then I tried to save you, but it wasn't enough to save you my friend" Yusei said as that he reached a hand up to wipe a tear away from his eyes as that he turned towards the rising sun. The sight of the sun invoked a new feeling of hope as that he wiped the tear away.

'We'll keep the grave here as a testament to his life. His soul is now free and that we can only hope that he'll be satisfied" Yusei said as that he was aware of the way that the others were keeping their heads bowed as the breeze gently blew through their hair.

The sounds of the lone harmonica began to play as a fourth set of footsteps began to approach the three of them. Crow was the first one to turn his head of to the side his grey eyes narrowed with hostility at the appraoching stranger. "Hey! this is a private meeting! No one else is welcomed here Scram damn it!" Crow snarled his eyes were alight as Jack followed Crow's gaze.

"Is that anyway to greet a old friend? That was not a satisfactory response." The young man spoke his long silver hair flowed past down his shoulders his copperish eyes held a smile with the yellow criminal mark slicing down the right side of his face, the long black trenchcoat fluttered in the breeze. Kiryu walked forward knwoing that his presence had caused a sense of shock and surprise as he felt Yusei burrowing himself into his chest his arms were wrapped around Kiryu's shoulders the impact nearly knocked Kiryu of his feet. "You idiot." was all Jack said tapping him lightly on the head with his fist. Crow smirked at the sight he could feel the small tears at the back of his eyes as he wiped them away. "You idiot we never left. We didn't want to see you get hurt buddy." Crow said.

"I know that now. It was all a terrible misunderstanding. I accused you all of something that I did and I hurt my best friend." Kiryu said his fingers gently traced the scar that lined the right side of Yusei's abdomen, something that caused Yusei to shift his head. "I'm so sorry for hurting you." Kiryu replied. "I defeated them like you knew that I could and I wasn't alone. Like us the city has been reborn." Yusei said jerking his head in the direction of the city. "Yes Team Satisfaction has been reborn." Kiryu agreed. " I wouldn't have it any other way." Crow said as Jack let out a low sigh.

The four of them slowly began to walk away down the small hill as the deep blue D wheel stood with the red, black and white other D wheels reminding Yusei that Team Satisfaction had been reborn and like the city of Neo Domino it was facing a new rebirth and their bonds would be stronger than ever before.

**A/N And done. Typed this when I was having a bad day. Its a shame that 5D's is over. I guess this was a bit of a tribute to Team Satisfaction one of the best aspects of the whole series. So then feel free to leave feedback or reviews. **


End file.
